1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device with connectors which can be adjusted the providing current. The connectors connect external electronic devices and provide current to power the external electronic devices. User can adjust the current providing status through the user interface of the electronic device according to high or low current requirement of external electronic devices. The electronic device can also read out the power parameter storing in an external electronic device, and adjust the current according to the power parameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electronic devices are generally installed with standard connectors, i.e. USB, HDMI, SATA, for easily connecting different peripheral electronic devices with standard connectors. Normally, each of standard connectors can only provided a fixed voltage and a rated current. For example, when connecting to a USB 2.0 connector, the USB 2.0 connector can provide 5V/500 mA equal to 2.5 W total power to a peripheral electronic device. The USB 3.0 connector can provide 5V/900 mA equal to 4.5 W total power to a peripheral electronic device. There is an upper current limit of the connector for protecting the electronic device. If the current of the connector was higher than the upper limit, an overload protective circuit of the electronic device will be active to stop providing any current to the peripheral electronic devices through the connector.
To overcome the mentioned problem, user may use a “Y” type connecting wire for providing more current to the peripheral electronic device. There are two connectors of the first end of the “Y” type connecting wire connecting two standard connectors of the electronic device. The second end of the “Y” type connecting wire connects the peripheral electronic device for providing double volume of current from both of the standard connectors. Although the additional “Y” type connecting wire can overcome the mentioned problem, it's still not convenient for user to carry the additional “Y” type connecting wire.